Adopted Treasure
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Akemi Drew was a normal Japanese girl adopted by an American family, or so she thought. When Akemi is accepted into True Cross Academy, she discovers who her real parents are. Will she accept the truth of her real family? Will she accept that fact that she is a considered treasure and very valuable?
1. Akemi Drew

Hey guys! It's AnimeOtakuAnime with another Blue Exorcist story! Now this story is a sequel to _The Blue Demon_, another story of mine. I hope you guys all like this story! Well I guess you would if you liked my other one.

I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters. I created the Drew family myself. Just as a reference, Akemi means "bright beauty". Her parents are just typical American names, as well as the last name.

I got the cover picture form Google. The picture is what Akemi looks like, in my mind.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Look, look!" I waved a letter in mom's face.

"Akemi! Calm down! I can't read it when you are jumping like that!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, mom." I stopped jumping and handed her the letter.

"Oh Sweety this is great!" Mom hugged me and handed the letter back.

"What's all the fuss about?" Dad asked as he walked in the door. It was about five o'clock, so he was just getting home from work.

"Dad you will never believe it! I was accepted into True Cross Academy!"

"That's great Akemi!" Dad ran over and picked me up, spinning me.

"Albert, you need to put her down so she can go pack." The second Dad stopped spinning me, I ran upstairs.

I grabbed my suitcase out of the top of my closet along with a few boxes from in the basement. Christmas was in a week, so all our Christmas decoration boxes were empty. Mom and Dad can always get more boxes after the season is over.

I put all my clothes in my suitcase and a medium sized box. My art supplies went into a small box. My bathroom and beauty products accompanied my desk items in a slightly larger box. I quickly stuffed my electronic devices in my satchel and ran downstairs.

During dinner, all I could talk about was True Cross Academy. During the past month, all my free time was spent researching the school. I already knew the map of the whole school, the prices for different meals, what classes I would take, what books I needed for them, and where all the dorm rooms where. All the teachers and staff for each class and level were etched into my brain. I even knew what a few of them looked like. I am just so glad I didn't jinx myself!

After dinner was over, I went to bed, even though I couldn't sleep. I stayed up half the night thinking about what my classmates were like and if they would like me. Within a few hours, sleep crept over me.

...

"Akemi, it's time to wake up," Mom shook me.

"I'm up!" I yelled as I sat up. "I will be downstairs in ten minutes ready for breakfast."

"The eggs and bacon should be ready when you are." Mom kissed my forehead and left my room.

I quickly put on the clothes I had picked out, brushed and straightened my hair, and brushed my teeth. I was ready in exactly ten minutes, just as I said I would be.

The smell of bacon and eggs welcomed me as I entered the kitchen. My boxes were already by the door with my passport.

"I can't believe my baby is going to Japan!" Mom cooed as she set my food in front of me.

"Come on, Mom. You're acting like I am going halfway across the Earth!"

"That's because you are," Dad walked past me and hit me on the head with his newspaper. "How did you get into that school anyways? America and Japan are definitely on different sides of the planet. Please tell me you aren't going for geography."

"Shut up Dad!" I punched him on the shoulder.

"Well we better get you to the airport, if you want to catch your plane," Dad said as he rubbed his shoulder, acting like I hurt him.

...

Before I knew it, I was walking out of the Airport in Japan and getting into a Taxi that was reserved for me. Luckily, I had bought a Rosetta Stone program to learn Japanese a few years back. I have always been interesting in Japan, not just because I was Japanese. When I was about two, Mom and Dad flew over to the wonderful Japan and got me. I was living at an adoption center until that point. They didn't know who they would adopt when they got there, but they said they fell in love with me at first glance. I guess they split up to look at babies and they would both pick one and then decide between the two. I guess they both picked me. I was signed over to them, then flown back to America were I lived up until today.

I sighed and looked out the window. I hadn't realized it until now, but we were on the opposite side of the road. I thought we were going the wrong way until I saw other cars matching the pattern. That's right, Japan's roads are opposite of America's.

We drove along the beach for a while, then threw a big city, then up a big hill. Suddenly the car stopped.

"Well here we are!"


	2. You Want to Know About Me?

Just so you all know, this sequel takes place after everyone finds out that Rin is a demon. So everyone doesn't think that he is weird, Ao also confessed that she is one and explained everything that has happened between her and Rin. Thus, everyone was perfectly fine with it.

* * *

"Well here we are! True Cross Academy!" the taxi driver said cheerfully. My eyes were as big as baseballs as I looked around me. I knew the school was big from the maps I looked at, but I never realized that the maps were VERY small compared to the real thing.

"You must be Akemi Drew. I have been sent here to help you with your things." I looked up to see someone in a school uniform. I nodded as I put my boxes on the cart he brought and the satchel around my shoulders. We walked in silence up to my room. I opened the door and he set the boxes inside. I waved goodbye as he left.

I walked around my new dorm. I saw an empty bed and desk. I figured they were mine, but I was going to wait for my roommate just to be sure. I looked at the letter I was given in the mail to see what I was suppose to do next.

_Drew, Akemi,_

_I am proud to announce that you have been accepted into True Cross Academy. When you arrive, you are to do as follows:_

_-Put all of your things into your room_

_-Head to my office_

I stopped reading the letter when I found what I should do next. I grabbed the map out of my satchel and headed to Mr. Pheles office.

I found his office quickly, since I had memorized the map.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Come in!" someone yelled from behind the door. I took in a breath and opened the door. Sitting at a desk was Mr. Pheles. He looks just like his picture!

"I am Akemi Drew. I am knew here and this letter said-"

"Ah yes! Miss Drew! Please have a seat!" Mr. Pheles was very cheery as he gestured for me to sit down in the chair in front of him. "Now for the first order of business. Can you see demons?" I was surprised that he was so flat-out about it.

"I have been for as long as I can remember."

"Great! Then you will attend the Cram School to become and Exorcist! Here is a key. You can use this on any door to enter the school. I have nothing else to say, so you may go there now. I believe there class should be starting in a few minutes, so you should be right on time!"

"Okay?" I walked over and put the key in his office door and turned it. Surprisingly, it worked. I stepped threw and the door slammed behind me. I shoved the key in my satchel and started walking.

Conveniently enough, I entered the school relatively close to the classroom. As I approached the room, I saw that the door was open and there was eight kids inside that were around my age. I saw that one kid was standing behind the teacher's desk.

I slowly walked into the classroom and stopped a few feet in. Everyone looked up at me. They probably knew I was coming, because they didn't look too surprised to see me. Most likely they were only surprised by my looks.

My green hair ended at my shoulders, my bright purple eyes accented by my hair color. I was wearing a gray spaghetti strap shirt with a red cardigan over it. A red choker was around my neck. My legs were covered with black skinny jeans. I had black, gray, and white DC's for footwear. ( . ?productId=13205863)

In the front table, a boy with long black hair sat beside a girl with long blue hair. A row back sat a girl with purple pigtails and and another girl with short blond hair. On the other side of the room, a bald boy, a short hared red head, and a taller boy with hair that reminded me of a skunk sat. The kid behind the teacher's desk had longer brown hair and wore glasses.

"You must be my knew student," the kid with the glasses spoke.

"Wait, are you the teacher!" I said a little louder than I thought. He adjusted his glasses.

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?"

"No! No! It's just that you look my age!"

"I am your age. We are all fifteen here."

"You have to be joking!" The teacher cleared his throat so I shut up.

"Anyways, my name is Yukio Okumura. You will call me Mr. Okumura when we are in class, though. The black haired boy is Rin, the blue haired girl's name is Ao, the purple haired girl's name is Izumo, the blond is Shiemi, the bald kid is Konekomaru, the red head is Shima, and lastly, the skunksih haired kid is Ryuji. Now, if you would please sit next to Ao, we can get started with class."

...

"Akemi, you should meet with me outside of class for extra instruction. We could do that here or at my dorm. Rin and I live in our own dorm house so we would have more space for demonstrations," Yukio said to me after class.

"I guess your dorm then."

"Great. You can just follow us there now then."

"Us?" I looked behind me and saw that Ao and Rin were the only ones left in the room. The three started walking and I followed.

"So are you guys twins or something?" I asked when we were about halfway to their dorm.

"Are you kidding me!" Rin yelled.

"I'm sorry. Was I way off?"

"That's not it," Yukio started, "we ARE twins. You are actually the first person to ever guess correctly."

"I am guessing Rin is older?"

"Finally someone realizes that!" Rin cheered.

"And how did you guess that?" Yukio was baffled.

"Well usually the younger one learns from the older one, whether it be from their mistakes or follows them, or so I here. From that, it wouldn't make sense that Rin is younger, since he is so much, how should I put this, unsuccessful as you." I honestly thought Rin was going to try to hit me for saying that, but he didn't.

We entered the dorm house and Yukio led me to the dining area. Rin and Ao headed towards the kitchen.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"You want to know about me?" I was very confused because I was so ordinary, no one every wanted to know about me. The only remotely exciting thing about me was that I was Japanese, but he was too.

"I do. I always like to know my students a little." Yukio rested his chin on his folded hands.

"Well I was adopted into the Drew family when I was two. Albert and Ashley Drew are my parents. They flew to Japan, adopted me, then flew back to America. I have lived in America up until now. I was so happy when I was accepted to this school. I actually only got my letter last night. I flew over this morning and here I am!"

"That is very interesting. Do you know your real parents?"

"No I don't. The only thing I know before I was adopted is that I was living at an adoption center since I was born."

"I see. So do you have any friends back home?"

"I have one. His name is Jared Johnson. When I was about seven, he moved next door to me. We were instantly best friends. We were over at each other's house every day. He was two years older than me, so we didn't go to school together. It is funny because when I was younger, I couldn't remember his name to save my life. I always called him JJ. He used to yell at anyone who called him that because it was my thing. Shit!" I stood up immediately.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked as he stood up as well.

"I didn't tell him goodbye! I never even told him I was leaving!"

"Do you want to call him? I can wait."

"My phone doesn't work. I disconnected it since it wouldn't work over here."

"You can use mine if you would like." Yukio handed me his cell phone.

"Are you sure?"

"It's no problem."

"Thank you so much!" I left the room and dialed his number. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"JJ?"

* * *

I am not sure if that was the best place to stop, but the chapter must end at some point!


	3. Jared Johnson

"Hello?" I was so happy to here his voice.

"JJ?"

"Akemi! Who's phone are you on?"

"My, er, teacher's. I am so sorry! Please don't be mad at me!"

"What did you do this time?"

"I am, well, sort of in...Japan."

"You're what!" I am pretty sure the whole world heard him.

"I was accepted into True Cross Academy. I was so excited I went to bed and left the next morning. I guess I forgot to tell you." I waited a few minutes, but JJ didn't respond. "JJ?"

"Sorry, I just had to tell my parents. They said they are glad. They think you might find your parents there. Do you think you might?"

"I'm not sure. Well I have to go. My teacher has to catch me up and I still have to unpack. I will be on Skype later. We can set up times to talk then. Bye."

"Bye."

_CLICK_

I walked back into the room and handed Yukio his phone back. "Thanks for letting me call."

"It's no problem. So what level of classes will you be in?"

"Honors. I got aced my entrance exam," I said proudly.

"You're kidding?" Rin interrupted as he came into the room with a cart of food.

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Yukio missed two and got first in our class. That means you are smarter than him! So how much did you study?"

"I didn't study at all."

"What!" Yukio yelled as he spat out his water he was drinking. "How could you not of studied? There was so much to remember!"

"I have photo-graphic memory. I read something once and I remember it for the rest of my life. I can remember what the signs of the adoption center I lived at look like. I have never missed a point on any test my whole life."

"That is so cool!" Rin shouted. "You know, I have never seen see you freak like that, Yukio."

"So what did you make for dinner, Rin?" Yukio changed the subject.

"I made curry, rice balls, a tossed salad, and fried rice. Ao helped me a lot more on this one so it more simple than usual," Rin explained as he set dishes in front of everyone. They all picked up their chopsticks and started eating while I just stared at my food.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"What is this made of, how do I eat it, and how do I use chopsticks?" I asked all at once.

"You're Japanese and you don't know any of those answers? Were you raised in a barn?" Rin laughed. Yukio slapped him on the head.

"She is from America you moron! Don't you pay attention?" Yukio walked over beside me and showed me how to hold chopsticks. He then explained what was in everything and showed me how to eat it properly.

"Thank you," I said as I started eating.

...

After dinner Ao and I headed home, since we were in the same building. Yukio had told me just to read the chapters since I would remember them, and that I wouldn't need extra practice.

"So what room are you going to?" I asked Ao.

"Do you not know? I am your roommate."

"That's great! Now I don't have to introduce myself again." Ao laughed as we walked into our room. I told her all about America while I unpacked. I showed her all my things that were unique to America.

"Are you an artist?" Ao asked as I was putting my art supplies away.

"Oh yeah. I am. I have always been good at drawing."

"That's so cool! What do you draw?"

"I usually draw nature, but I draw other things too."

"Can I see some of your drawings?" I showed Ao my drawings one by one.

"Those are really good!" Ao gawked at my art.

"I actually had an art show last summer of my art. We auctioned off everything to raise money for adoption centers across the country. We raised close to ten grand."

"You are a really amazing person, you know that?" I blushed.

"I don't know about that."

"You raised money for charity, you are really smart, and you accept the fact that you were adopted. Some people spend their whole lives grieving over it. Not you. You are actually helping other people like you." I laughed as I unpacked the last thing.

I pulled a box out of my satchel and opened it. Inside, there was something rapped in bright orange tissue paper. I took off the paper to reveal a picture that I set on my desk.

"Who is this?" Ao asked as she picked it up.

"His name is Jared. He is my best friend from home. I took that picture a few weeks ago. He was going away on vacation. Since we have never been apart for more than two days, he didn't want me to miss him, so he made me take a picture of him."

"Is he your boyfriend?" I laughed. "I take that as a 'no'."

"Definitely not my boyfriend." I set his picture back on my desk. "I think I am going to go to bed."

"Bed? It is only six o'clock!"

"Jet lag," I said as I laid down on my new bed.


	4. Skype Call

AN: For texting/Skyping italics is the other person, while bold italics is Akemi. Also, I have decided that JJ looks sort of like Akito (male version) off of Fruits Baskets. If you haven't seen Fruits Basket, but you want the visual, do look him up.

* * *

I woke up and to a beeping noise coming from my laptop next to me. I mumbled and rolled over to look at the screen. I jumped up and clicked on the Skype icon that was flashing. I saw that JJ was online and messaged me.

_Can we chat?_

**_Let me_ ask _my__ roommate._**

"Ao?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you care if I Skype my friend?" I looked over at the clock to make sure it wasn't super early or late. It was only eight, meaning I only slept for two hours.

"Go right ahead. I am just reviewing for a test tomorrow."

"Thanks."

_**We** **can.**_

I clicked the call button. A few seconds later, I was looking at my best friend's face.

"Can you here me?" JJ asked.

"Crystal clear. What time is it over there?"

"It is ten in the morning on Thursday. You?"

"It is eight on Friday night."

"Well this will be convenient. I have a feeling we won't have time to Skype much. I guess we can survive on texting."

"We will have to."

"Is that the kid from the picture?" Ao asked as she leaned over my shoulder. JJ jumped slightly when he saw another person.

"You must be the roommate," JJ said coolly.

"My name's Ao," Ao greeted JJ.

"My name's Jared Johnson. It's nice to meet you digitally." JJ smirked.

"Well I am going down to take a shower." Ao waved goodbye and left the room.

"You wouldn't believe how much my mom misses you. She told me 'you don't see a girl for a week and she moves to Japan on you'."

"That seems like something she would say." I laughed.

"So your mom came over last night and she wouldn't stop crying. Your dad just went out to a bar with mine. They are probably drinking their sorrows away."

"Dad never drinks. He must be really sad."

"On another note, what are you going to do for Christmas? It is only a few weeks away."

"I don't know. I guess our families will have a Skype Christmas this year so I can join. You can set the computer where I would sit at the table. I can make the food over here and eat it when you guys do. When everyone opens presents, you can put me on a projector so I can see everyone." I had to stop talking because I started crying.

"Shh. Don't cry, Akemi," JJ tried to make me feel better. "I have to go to school now. I convinced Mom to take me in late so I could talk to you. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I nodded and he ended the call.

I shut my laptop and burred my face in my pillow and cried harder.

"Akemi?" My head snapped up and I saw Rin standing in my room. Tears were streaming down my face. Rin sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug. "What's wrong?" I couldn't respond. All I could do was cry. After a few minutes, I stopped crying, and Rin let go, resting his hands on my shoulders. "Better?"

"I think so." I wiped my face with my sleeves

"That's good. Do you know where Ao is?"

"She went down to take a shower. Did you come to see her?"

"Actually, I came to give you something." Rin kicked the box at his feet.

"What is it?"

"It's your school uniforms."

"Oh hey, Rin," Ao said as she walked into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give Akemi her school uniforms. I need to go home now. Yukio will kill me if I am home after dark." Rin left the room as Ao laid done in her bed.

"I am going to bed. You can stay up if you want." Ao turned off the light on her side of the room. I did the same and went to sleep.


	5. Weird Dream

_I marched through blue flames, demons following behind me. Everything is slowly turning to ash around me. I watched with a smile on my face as demons ripped humans apart. Their screams sliced through the thick air like a knife. Their blood covered my body. _

_I stopped walking when a someone fell in front of me. I reached down and picked them up by their collar. I leaned into them and bit their neck, sucking their blood. I licked my lips. I looked down and saw who it was. _

"Jared!" I screamed as I sat up.

"What happened!" Rin screamed as he ran into the room, Yukio following close behind.

"W-where am I?"

"You are in our living room," Yukio explained. I suddenly remembered what happened. Yukio was going through the lessons on demon royalty when I passed out.

"Were you dreaming?" Rin asked. I nodded.

"You are covered in sweat. What happened?" Yukio questioned me.

"I was walking around this place. Everything was burning. There was blue flames everywhere. I watched as demons attacked humans." I started to cry slightly. "A man fell in front of me and I-I drank their blood. I-"

"It's okay," Rin interrupted me. He was currently sitting beside me and hugging me. "You don't have to finish." I nodded and hugged him back.

"I have never heard of anything like this happening before," Yukio thought aloud. "I should go ask Mephisto about this." Yukio left the room.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Rin and I looked up and saw my phone vibrating. Rin looked at me as if asking me if he could pick it up.

_From: JJ_

_Subject: (none)_

_Message: Do you wanna go get some ice cream? Oh wait, u can't! I forgot that YOU ARE IN JAPAN!_

I laughed as I read the message.

**_To: JJ_**

**_Subject: (none)_**

**_Message: Do u wanna go walk through the cherry blossom fields? Oh wait, u can't! YOU WEREN'T COOL ENOUGH TO GET ACCEPTED INTO A FANCY JAPANESE SCHOOL AND COME TO JAPAN TO SEE THE CHERRY__ BLOSSOMS!_**


	6. Surprise Visit

I woke up very excited. Why was I so excited? It was Christmas! The only thing that killed the mood of Christmas was the fact that I still had Cram School. Ao and I quickly got changed and headed to class.

The few hours went by quickly, and as quickly as it started, it ended.

I was walking back to class when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around just in time to have someone tackle me. The person who grabbed me spun around so I would be on top. When I stopped moving, I opened my eyes to see who it was. I screamed and hugged the person.

"JJ! What are you doing here!" He stood up while I was still hugging him.

"Are you stupid? I couldn't let you spend your first Christmas away from home completely by yourself. Besides, you said I was the stupid one that wasn't in Japan. I decided I should fix that." I stopped hugging him and laughed.

"I was just heading home so I could change for the party. Yes, I am going to a party. Do you want to come?"

"You made friends?"

"Actually, I made eight friends."

"You're shit'n me!"

"Hey! Watch your language!"

"Shut the hell up, Drew."

"You shut up, Johnson." We both laughed as we walked back to my dorm.

When we got to my room, I have him a short tour.

"You actually kept the picture?" JJ asked as he picked up the picture of him on my desk.

"I printed it out while you were gone. It was in our living room. Mom texted me when I was on the plane that she put it in my bag." JJ laughed. I pulled my shirt off and dug threw my drawers for my Christmas shirt.

"Public nudity!" JJ yelled as he covered his eyes. I threw a shirt at him.

"You know I am wearing a tank top." I found the shirt and put it on. I pulled out a pair of short jean shorts. "Now you can close your eyes," I said as I changed my pants. I brushed my hair and we left.

"I surprised that it is the same temperature here as it is back in Florida," JJ said as we walked to Yukio and Rin's.

"It is at the same latitude."

"Good point. I guess that's why you're the smart one." I laughed as I opened the door to the Okumura's dorm house. I led JJ to the dining room.

The tables were moved to the sides of the room and were covered in food. They had music playing and a multicolored light hung from the ceiling.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over to them. "This is Jared, my friend from back home. He just kind of showed up so I hope you don't mind that I brought him.

"It's fine," Yukio said, "We made more than enough food to go around."

"You are a lot taller than I thought," Ao said as she looked up at him. "You must be really tall back home."

"Actually, JJ is two years older than us," I corrected. "Oh this is Ao, that's Ryuji, Shiemi, Izumo, Konekomaru, Shima, Rin, and Yukio," introduced everyone.

"Hello everyone! The party has just arrived!" We all looked to see Mephisto and some green-haired guy with him.

"Why did you bring him!" Rin yelled as he pointed to the green-haired guy.

"Do you all still have issues with Amaimon?" Mephisto asked.

"Yes!" Yukio, Rin, Izumo, and Ryuji yelled at once.

"He looks familiar," I whispered. JJ looked from me to Amaimon.

"Brother, are they still dwelling on the past?" Amaimon asked Mephisto. When I heard his voice, my eyes went wide. Everything around me started to get fuzzy.

"Akemi!" I heard a few people yell as I collapsed into JJ's arms.


	7. Inner Turmoil

_I pulled away from the person I was drinking blood from. I threw the body aside and picked up another one. I drank its blood too. I sat down and sifted the ashed in my hands. __I stood up and started walking around. I came upon a puddle of blood. I dipped my head down and started drinking._

_"Akemi." I looked up and saw a person standing there. Without thinking, I lunged at the body and drank its blood. _

_I looked at the blood-drained body and saw my mother. Laying beside me was JJ, his mom and dad, and my dad, drained of blood._

A blood curdling scream escaped my lips.

"Shh. It's okay." I stopped screaming as I felt JJ stroking my hair.

_"What am I doing?" I asked to no one when I realized I had been drinking blood of humans, including those around me. _

_"You are doing what's in your nature." I looked around but saw no one near me. _

_"What's wrong?" My head snapped around and I saw no one behind me, once again. My attention turned to the dead bodies around me. Everyone I cared about was dead because of me. _

_"Do you regret what you did?" I searched, but once again I saw no one. "You killed them. You sucked their blood, and killed them. I will ask again. Do you regret it?"_

I started screaming again.

"What is going on with her?" Ryuji asked.

"She is in a state of inner turmoil," Mephisto said.

"What the hell does that mean?" JJ half-yelled.

"She is fighting with who she is and who is thinks she is."

"What is that suppose to mean?" JJ was fully yelling now.

My screams filled the room once again.

_"Do you regret it!" the voice was louder. "This is who you are! Do you accept it!" _

_"NO! I don't. I don't want to hurt people. I don't want to KILL them!"_

_"You must. You MUST kill to stay alive! That is what demons do!"_

_"I'm not a demon!" I looked around once more. Now, Izumo, Shiemi, Ryuji, Konekomaru, and Shima were dead. I fell to my knees and started crying again. _

_"You ARE a demon! You must learn to accept that! You kill those around you! That is what demons do!"_

_"But I'm not a demon!" I yelled back. _

_"You are a demon."_

_"I'm not a demon."_

_"You are a demon."  
_

_"I'm not a demon."_

_"You ARE a DEMON!"_

_"No! I am not a demon!" I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the voice. "You are a demon" ran through my head repeatedly. When it stopped, I gasped and opened my eyes. This time, Rin and Yukio were laying at my feet. _

"NOOO!" I screamed.

_"They can't be dead too! They can't be!"_

_"They can be, and they are. You are a demon. Demons kill humans and other demons."_

_"I am NOT demon! DAMN IT!" I screamed as I collapsed onto my side. I started crying. _

_"Get up, daughter," a very calming voice said. I looked up and saw a hand stretched out to me. "Don't be sad, Kusa. You aren't meant to destroy things. You are a demon of growth. You are a demon of the Earth. You make things grow. You make things shine. Now, get up and smile, Kusa, for no one is dead."_

_As I slowly stood up, all the fire started to go out. All of the ashes blew away. All they evaporated into the air. The people seeped into the ground. All around me, flowers and trees started to grow. I realized the calming voice called me father. Was he my true father? I looked in front of me and saw a tree. Engraved in the tree was "daughter". _


	8. Truth's Revealed

I smiled as I nuzzled into the warmth around me.

"Akemi?" I ignored the voice. I knew if I responded, I would have to move.

"Brother, is her turmoil over?"

_"Don't be said, Kusa. You aren't meant to destroy things."_

My eyes snapped open.

_"You make things grow. You make things shine."_

"That voice," I whispered.

"Akemi! Your okay!" I was hugged tighter by the warmth around me. I lazily looked up and saw JJ holding me in his arms. I smiled. I looked around the room. I saw Ryuji, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, Konekomaru, Rin, and Yukio watching me with concern in their eyes.

"You're all okay!" I jumped up form JJ's arms and hugged the nearest person, which happened to me Rin.

"Oh course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"It is so great that you are okay!" Mephisto didn't let me answer. I pulled away from Rin and looked at Mephisto, then Amaimon. I don't know why, but I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered to him. He was about to hug me back, but then he decided not to. I pulled away from the hug, but still held on to his shirt with one hand. I grabbed Mephisto with the my other hand and the two out of the room.

I dragged them to the farthest room down the top floor. I opened the door and threw them in. I shut the door and turned around. I slowly walked towards them. "You are going to tell me WHAT THE HELL is going on. Alright?" I was pretty sure they would pee themselves, if they didn't already.

Mephisto spoke, "Amaimon is your father. He is the one of the demon kings of the fire realm of Hell. I am one myself. Amaimon is King of Earth. Your mother is Mother Nature. You are the treasure of the Earth, Kusa. When discussing the demon kings, you had this weird acceptance issue with being a demon because your body wasn't allowing you to become a demon, but your mind was. You see, I sealed away your powers when you were born in the ring that Amaimon is wearing. If he shatters it, your powers will return. When you came here, you encountered the Rin, who is also a demon king, and Ao, who is a demon queen of the water realm. If your powers weren't sealed away as strongly, the seal would have broken slowly, slowly easing your mind and body into demonhood. You are a demon, yes, but you don't kill like you did in your dream. Amaimon actually put a small plant type demon into you during your little episode so he would appear and he could save you from that. It is around your wrist if you want to take it off." I picked the plant off.

When I was finished, Amaimon spoke, "Your birth name is Kusa, which means grass. I had Brother seal away your powers so you could go to a normal family. Children, demon or not, cannot survive in Hell, and since your mother isn't really is spirit, you had to be put in a random human family."

I thought about what they said for a few minutes. "What will happen if you break the ring?"

"You will turn into a demon. You're appearance will change slightly. We do not know if you posses any powers, so we can't guarantee what they are or how you will contain them," Mephisto answered my question.

"Is it easy to snap the ring?"

"You have to be very strong to break it. A human can do it though."

"Can I wear it? I want to have the option to change if I want to."

"No way! I will not let you have it!" Amaimon yelled.

"Amaimon, if we trust Rin with demonic powers, why can't you trust Kusa with the option for it?"

"Fine," Amaimon muttered as he handed me the ring. I put it on and it glowed while it adjusted to my finger.

"Well there is a party downstairs that isn't going to celebrate itself!" I said as I opened the door. When I was about to leave, I ran back in and hugged Amaimon. "Thanks, Father." I ran back out downstairs.

When I walked in the dining room, JJ ran over and hugged. "Don't scare me like that again," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, I won't." I hugged him back, trying to memorize everything about him: his height, his warmth, his gently grip, his scent, and his kind words. Why can't this moment last forever?


	9. You Wouldn't Understand!

I awoke to the sun on my face. I smiled and rolled over, only to find someone laying beside me. I opened my eyes and saw blue hair. I then remembered the night before. After the awkward incident, we all continued the party like nothing happened. Mephisto and Father went home without saying goodbye. We figured they left after I came back into the room.

When the party was over, JJ came back with Ao and I to sleep in our dorm. Since it was night, it was easy to sneak JJ in. Ao slept in my bed so it wouldn't be awkward, especially if someone came in the room.

"Akemi? Are you awake?" Ao asked me as she rolled over to face me.

"I just woke up."

"That's good." Ao sat up.

"Can I ask you something?" I followed her motion.

"Go for it."

"Is there something going on between you and Rin? I mean you guys are always together, but you don't seem like your dating or anything."

"A few months back we kissed, but we mutually decided it was an 'in-the-moment' thing. No, nothing is going on."

"Do you want there to be something?" I realized I was prying and instantly regretted asking.

"Actually, no. Now that I am around him more I am realizing he is too childish for me. I actually only go over a lot because he is teaching me how to cook."

"So your using him?" Ao and I jumped at JJ's voice. We all laughed as I hit on the arm. "What? You are!" JJ defended himself.

"What would you know?" I teased him.

"I will have you know that I am older, wiser, and more experienced with life and all its glory." JJ put his hand over his chest to add effect.

"Glory my ass!" I pushed him off the bed.

"I almost forgot. Your mom gave me a present to give to you," JJ said as he walked over to get his bag. He pulled out a small purple box with a black ribbon tied over it. I smiled when he handed it to me.

I eagerly took the ribbon off and opened the box. I unwrapped the white tissue paper to find a gold bracelet with my name engraved in it. My face lit up as I pulled it out of the box.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered in awe.

*JJ's POV*

"Here, let me put it on you," I offered. She held out her wrist, and I clasped the golden jewelry on. I looked at her hand. I saw a ring on her thumb. It was green and had small blades of white grass. On the side it said "Kusa Shizen". "What's this?" I asked. She jerked her hand away as soon as I spoke.

"N-nothing!" she yelled defensively.

"Seriously, what is it?" I raised my voice slightly.

"It doesn't matter," she muttered.

"Yes it does! What the hell is it!" I was yelling now. I watched Ao slowly get off the bed and leave the room.

"It is just a ring! Am I not allowed to wear rings?" Now Akemi was yelling.

"Yes, but why does it say 'Kusa Shizen'!"

"Kusa means grass, and Shizen means nature," Akemi barely whispered.

"That's great, but why is it on your ring!" She didn't respond. "Who gave it to you?" Once again, Akemi remained silent. "Tell me!"

*Akemi's POV*

I sat in silence as JJ yelled at me. We have never fought before, and honestly, it scared me.

"You wouldn't understand!" I screamed as I ran towards the door. JJ put his hand on my shoulder to try to stop me, but I just shrugged him off. I slammed the door and ran.


	10. Making Up

_"You wouldn't understand!"_

I stopped running and fell to my knees, crying. I was so thoughtless. I should have told him everything! He could have helped me! I knew beating myself up won't help anything, but I couldn't help it; I was so upset.

"Akemi?" I looked up with my tear filled eyes and saw Rin standing in front of me with a few grocery bags.

"Rin!" I cried as I jumped at him, embracing him in a big hug. "Why is it that you are always right by me when I cry?" I voice was muffled by his chest slightly, but he still heard me.

"Maybe I am the one who makes you cry?" Rin suggested.

"Never," I whispered. After a minute, Rin blushed, realizing that I was hugging him.

"Well, ah, I was just getting stuff for dinner to cook. Do you maybe wanna come with me? You can tell me what's wrong."

"I would like that," I said with a smile. I pulled away from Rin and we walked back to his dorm house.

"Yukio is out on a mission, so it's just us for dinner," Rin explained to me when we entered the kitchen. I nodded and sat on the counter.

I watched Rin empty his bags onto the counter. He cut vegetables, then put them into a pan. He fried chicken in a different pan with olive oil. I watched everything he did closely. He pulled out two bento boxes and started making his and Yukio's lunch for the next day.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Rin broke the silence.

"Well Amaimon is my real father. I guess my real mom is Mother Nature. He had Mephisto seal away my powers in this ring at my birth. Since children can't survive in Hell, he put me into an adoption center. Mephisto said my powers were sealed away so well, when I came here and encountered demons like you, my mind started my transformation, but the ring didn't let my body." Rin nodded to show that he was still listening. "My real name is Kusa, which means grass. On the ring, he had 'Kusa Shizen' engraved. I guess Shizen, meaning nature, is my middle name. Amaimon agreed to let me hold on to the ring so I have the choice if I want to awake my powers or not. Honestly, I'm really scared to have the power to change my whole life, just by breaking a little piece of metal."

"It is scary. Before my dad died, I had my sword that would awaken my powers if I drew it. But you know what? In the split second I had to decide whether or not to draw it, it didn't matter to me. All I thought about was trying to save him. Of course, I knew what would happen when I drew the sword." I loved the fact that Rin sort of knew what I was saying. "Is that all that was bothering you?"

"Y-yes," I lied.

"That's good." Rin put the food he made on two plates, handing one to me. "I decided to go American tonight. I made chicken stir-fry and mashed potatoes with ham gravy." We ate in silence.

"I should probably be getting home," I said after we ate.

"See you later." Rin waved as I left the kitchen, and shortly after, his dorm house.

...

"It was just a ring. I don't see why you are freaking out about it, JJ," I heard from outside my door.

"Yeah but-" JJ turned around in his seat when I came in the door. "I will call you back." JJ slammed his laptop shut.

"Where you Skyping one of your friends?" I asked as I sat on my bed, taking my shoes off.

"Andrew."

"Where is Ao?"

"She went down to Shiemi's to hang out. Where were you?"

"I just went out for a walk."

"Did you eat?"

"I did."

"What?"

"I ate with Rin at his dorm."

"So did you just show up?"

"He invited me."

Ao opened the door and I knew that she knew that JJ and I had been fighting. "I am back from Shiemi's. I have some food here. I guess you can eat it, Jared."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry," JJ scowled. I shot JJ a "that was rude" look. He shrugged and spun around in his chair.

"We should get to bed," Ao suggested.

...

_Warm hands rapped around me: one under my shoulders and one under my knees. _

_"What's going on?" I asked sleepily. _

_"Shh. I am need to talk to you, but not in front of Ao." I looked up and saw that JJ was the one talking to me. I wrapped my arms around him._

I sat up. "Was it a dream?" I whispered. I looked around and saw that I was in a park. I was laying on a bench. "JJ!" I gasped as I saw him sitting beside me. "So it wasn't a dream?"

"Probably not. I really did carry you out here. Listen, I'm sorry." JJ never made eye contact.

"For what?"

"The ring thing. I was being stupid. Does it matter that you have a ring? I was overreacting."

"Oh, that," I muttered. I leaned over and hugged him.

"Wh-what are you-"

"Thank you," I interrupted him. JJ blushed and hugged me back. _"I don't think she has hugged me before,"_ JJ thought.

"I have to go back tomorrow," JJ broke the silence.

"What?" I pulled away from the hug that I never wanted to brake. Why am I freaking out? I knew he had to go back sometime. Why did I think he was staying forever?

"I have to get back to school. Tomorrow will be the first back, so I am leaving then so I get back right on time."

"You can't go though!" I yelled, a tear falling down my face. "I can't just say goodbye. I guess it's good I didn't have to last time. I can't just watch my best friend leave!" More tears streamed down my face.

"Don't cry. We will see each other again soon," JJ comforted me, pulling me into another hug.

"It won't be soon enough." I buried my face into his chest as I continued to cry.

"It is five in the morning. Ao will wake up soon, so we need to get back soon."

"Yeah," I said wiping the tears off my face.

"Piggy-back ride?" JJ offered, crouching to the ground. I laughed as I jumped on his back, laughing.


	11. Life Goes On

"I will be handing back your tests," Yukio started class. "I am going to be giving you all extra practice today, because I feel like you all didn't understand this section very well; a few of you failed this test. First up, Bon. Please come get your test." I sighed as I leaned back in my chair.

_'Do you really have to go?' I asked as I hugged JJ's chest. _

_'I have to go back sometime, Akemi. I will see you again soon.'_

_'But why? You shouldn't have to go at all.'_

_'At least the others didn't come. It would have been worse if they knew I was leaving.' JJ kissed the top of my head and boarded the plane. _

"Akemi!" My head snapped up. "Please pay attention in my class. You can daydream on your own time. *sigh* Please come up and get your test," Yukio said as everyone laughed.

I trudged up to Yukio's desk and took my test. My eyes widened when I saw my score. "I got an F!" I yelled.

_BRING BRING BRING_

"Class is dismissed for the day," Yukio announced. "Akemi, what happened?"

"I was a little...distracted," I said shamefully. Truthfully, all I could think about was the sight of JJ boarding the plane. He left only the night before yesterday.

"Distracted? By what? You have never missed a point. What could have you so distracted you don't even read the test?" Rin asked as he walked up from behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rin!" Yukio snapped. My eyes started to water slightly. "Akemi?" Yukio asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I shrugged Rin's hand off my shoulder and headed for the door, slamming it on my way out.

"Akemi!" Rin yelled as he tried to run after me.

"Don't," Yukio snarled as he held Rin back. Rin ripped his hand away and ran after me.

...

I ran threw the streets of True Cross Academy. I didn't know where I was going, but I ran anyways. I got a few odd looks from people, but I didn't care.

"Is that Akemi?" I looked ahead and saw Shiemi, Izumo, and Ao walked towards me. I put my head down and kept running. "Akemi! Shiemi, go get Rin and Yukio. Izumo, com with me!" I heard Ao yell.

I ran faster when I heard footsteps following me. I turned around to see who was behind me. I lost my footing and tripped down a steep hill.

"Izumo, find another way down! My body can handle this fall, but yours can't!" Ao yelled. Izumo nodded and headed to another direction.

I stopped rolling when I hit something. I dragged my beaten body up onto the, what seems to be wooden, object. I lazily opened my eyes and saw that it was a bench. I looked around and noticed that I was in the park.

"This is the bench JJ and I sat at when he said he was leaving," I whispered. I leaned my head on the bench and cried.

"Akemi!" I heard Shiemi call. It sounded like she was with two other people. I assumed the two were Rin and Yukio. I heard something land beside me. Ao rolled down the hill after me, so that was most likely her.

"Izumo! Over here!" Ao called.

_'I guess Izumo found her way here.'_ I thought.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked as he knelt beside me. I refused to look up at anyone. "Come here," Yukio said very gently as he pulled me into a hug. I froze at the contact.

"Is that Bon?" Rin asked. I looked up and saw Rin waving to Konekomaru, Shima, and Bon. They ran over and looked straight at me.

"What's wrong, Akemi?" Bon asked.

"I could tell you!" We all looked up in time to see Mephisto jumping out of a tree. "If you Akemi let's me, that it." Everyone's attention went back to me. I shook my head 'no' as I put my head on Yukio's shoulder and finally hugged him back.

"Yukio," Mephisto said after a few minutes, "I have a few matters to discuss with Akemi, so I will have to take her now." Yukio nodded and helped me stand up. I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked over to Mephisto. He waved his fingers in the air, and we disappeared.

...

We reappeared in Mephisto's office. I sat down on the counter in the back of his office, and he at his desk.

"So what's up?" I asked in a serious tone. I managed to calm down in the instant I was traveling someone in time and space.

"I believe I should be asking you that, Kusa," Mephisto threw back at me.

"You just want to know what's wrong with me? I thought you already knew!"

"I was bluffing and yes."

"Figures," I muttered.

"So what has you all excited?"

"Like I would tell you." I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"I am just asking for Amaimon. He said you have been all worked up for two days now."

_'Has it really been two days? It feels like it has been years.'_ I thought. "Nothing is wrong. Besides, why wouldn't he ask me himself? Isn't he suppose to be my dad?"

"He went to the Earth Realm to report the Lord there."

"Why does he have to meet with him?"

"You see, the Lord of Earth is too weak to pass his powers on to one of his kings, so he made a deal with Amaimon. The Lord of Earth said he would pass his powers onto Amaimon, if he cares for the Earth. If you aren't the top element in Hell, your realm tends to be attacked. The Lord of Earth has to stay to defend his kingdom, so he has no time to care for the Earth. And if something is to happen to the Lord of Earth, Amaimon must take to the throne."

"I should be getting back. I have some homework to do," I excused myself.

_'It is strange,'_ I thought on my walk back to my room, _'My whole life revolved around JJ, and his life around me. When I moved here without telling him, I was fine. Knowing that he left and I couldn't stop him, breaks my heart. But just like before, life goes on.'_


	12. To America!

It has been two whole months since JJ left, and I had already forgotten about him. I spent every waking moment with either Ao, Yukio, or Rin. Every night, Ao went over to Yukio and Rin's to eat. Ao and Rin would cook, while Yukio and I discussed more mature topics, such as politics. Every Saturday morning, Ao, Izumo, Shiemi, and I would walk around town and shop. In the afternoon, I watched Rin, Ao, and Yukio train. I would sit and wonder what type of Exorcist I would be. Since my powers haven't been awaken, I wouldn't know what to do. I could be an Arias, but if I awoken my powers, it could kill me. After dinner at the Okumura's, I would sneak over to Mephisto's office to visit with him and Amaimon until I retired to my dorm for the night. I would spend Sundays playing video games with Rin for almost the whole day, spending the rest relaxing. I had become quite used to this pattern of events, not wishing it to be different.

Now, it was a beautiful Sunday morning in early spring. Ao had spent the night at Shiemi's, so she can get help with her pharmaceutical class. I sat up and looked out the window. Snow was lightly falling. The wind was blowing the freshly grown cherry blossoms, mixing with the snow. I stood up and stretched. I decided that I would just go for a walk today, since it was so nice out. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue sweater. I put my snow boots, a black beanie, and my fuzzy trench coat, and headed out the door.

I took in the scent of the cheery blossoms as I walked down the street. I watched little kids run around, playing tag, while the parents chased them yelling "come back". I saw a few couples holding hands, laughing. I smiled and looked at my feet.

"Akemi!" I looked up to see Rin running towards me, waving his hand in the air. I smiled as a cherry blossom landed on my nose. I blushed slightly as I blew it off.

"Hey, Rin, what's up?" I asked as I shoved my hands in my pocket.

"I was just heading over to your room to see what you and Ao were up to," Rin replied.

"Ao is over at Shiemi's. I guess she needs help in her pharmaceutical class. I just figured it was nice out, so I would take a walk."

"It is nice out today, isn't it?" I nodded and looked up at the sky. "Do you want to go to the park?" Rin asked nervously.

"Tha'd be great!" Rin smiled as he held out his arm so I could loop mine around his. I laughed as I complied to his silent request. We skipped to the park, weaving in and out of people.

When we got to the park, Rin walked me over to a bench. I looked at it a moment, remember the last day I spend with JJ and visiting the spot two days later. I pushed the thought out of my head and sat down beside Rin. We didn't say anything; we watched the cherry blossoms fly around the falling snow.

After a few minutes, my eyes started to close. I fell asleep, my head falling on Rin's shoulder.

...

"What do we have here?" I heard an annoying voice that belonged to none other than Mephisto Pheles. My head snapped up so fast I fell off the bench, onto the cold ground.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I sat up and rubbed my head.

"I can't have you getting too friendly with Rin, Akemi," Mephisto sneered.

"You can go to Hell! Literally!" I screamed back.

"Is someone upset because I ruined her moment with Rin?" I jumped up and swung at the clown-dressed demon. "Too slow," he mocked as he dodged me with no effort. I swung at him again, hitting his shoulder. "Happy now?"

"Shut up you ass!" I screamed for the second time that day.

"My, my, what a mouth on you."

I jumped up and slammed my elbows on his head. I grabbed Rin's hand and started running.

"Wh-where are w-we going!" Rin stuttered in between tripping from the sudden movement.

"We are getting away from him!" I replied.

"Why are you taking me with you? Aren't you the one that needs to get away?" I stopped dead in my tracks, Rin bumping into me, knocking me to the ground with him on top of me.

"I can't leave you guys alone two minutes!" Mephisto joked as he sat in front of me on the ground.

"Shut the hell up! And get off me!" Before Rin could move, I sat up, making him fly back. "Do you need something?" I asked rather loudly to Mephisto. He was sitting in front of me with a stupid smirk on his face.

"I love teasing you. Anyways, I wanted to give this to you." Mephisto handed me an envelope. I opened it to find a round-trip ticket to America, along with $400, in American money.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You will leave tonight. I figured you would want to be with your family this week."

"Why this week?"

"Do you know what today's date is, Akemi?" Mephisto asked me as if I was stupid.

"I think it is sometime in February," I thought aloud.

"Today is March 8."

"March 8," I thought a little more. "My birthday!" I yelled.

"Yes, your birthday is the tenth, which is Tuesday. Now do you understand?"

"Thank you so much!" I yelled as I hugged Mephisto.

"Your plane leaves in three hours so I would go pack and say goodbye to everyone," Mephisto said, making me stop hugging him.

...

"I am going to miss you," Ao said as she hugged me.

"I'll miss you too. Maybe next time you can come with me. I really wish my parents could meet you all!" I directed the last comment to everyone. I ran over to give my last goodbyes: Yukio and Rin. I hugged them both at once. "I will see you guys another time."

"How long are you going to be there?" Yukio asked as he and Rin pulled away from the hug. I looked down at the ticket. I never thought to look at when I would leave to come back.

"I'm staying a month!" I shrieked.

"Mephisto is awful generous," Izumo grunted.

"I need another hug from you guys then!" I said excitedly as they all gave me a group hug. "I better get on the plane." I waved goodbye one last time, then headed towards the plane. Right before I got on, I looked behind me. On top of another building, I saw Amaimon. I waved goodbye to him and stepped on the plane.


	13. Coming Home

"Attention all passengers! We will be landing in a few minutes, so please prepare yourselves for landing!" I heard the flight attendant call. I looked out the window, only to see the beautiful sunshine of Florida. Slowly, we descended to the ground. After being in the air for so many hours, it felt nice to hit the ground. With a click, the door opened, and everyone exited the plane.

Dragging my luggage behind me, I stepped onto the sidewalk. The warm air greeted me. After a quick ring-check, I started walking. I didn't realize how much I missed America until I was back.

"Akemi?" I turned around to see the owner of The General Store sweeping the sidewalk.

"Hello Mr. Yoli. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It's been too long," Mr. Yoli said as he pulled me into a hug. "Does your parents know you are here?"

"No."

"Well you better get going then. Before you go, have this. You must be hungry." Mr. Yoli handed me a fresh piece of bread. I nodded and continued my walk.

I was greeted by many adults. I saw a few kids that used to be in my class, but they never said anything. I had forgotten how unpopular I was here, considering I was pretty popular back in Japan. Finally, I reached my house. I walked up to my door and stopped. I sucked in my breath and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard from behind the door. I smiled at my mom's voice. When she opened the door, I jumped forward and hugged her. "Akemi? Akemi!" she cheered.

"What's going on?" my dad asked as he came to the door. He smiled and pulled me from Mom. He lifted me into the air and spun me around.

"We missed you so much!" Mom cried.

"How did you pay for the trip?" Dad asked when he put me down.

"My, uh, principal payed for me." I really wanted to tell them about finding my real father, but he looks too young to be my dad. I didn't want to explain the demon thing to them.

"He must be awful generous," Mom explained. I nodded. "Your father will take your things up to your room. Let's go in the kitchen and you can tell me about Japan." Dad took my stuff upstairs right after Mom said that.

...

"So are you enjoying Japan?" Mom asked as she put a cup of tea in front of me.

"I love it," I said as I looked around my kitchen.

"Meet any cute boys?" Mom teased, raising an eyebrow. I instantly thought of Rin and Yukio. Shima was okay looking, but not enough to include him.

"Not really," I lied. I sipped my tea, feeling the hot liquid pour down my throat.

"I don't believe that for a second." Mom took a drink of her tea. "There has to be someone you have your eyes on."

"Nope."

"Do you have any pictures of your friends?" I nodded and pulled out my phone.

"This is Izumo. She wasn't friendly at first, but she has opened up to me now."

"She is really pretty."

"This is Shiemi. She has a garden and she loves flowers."

"I bet she is a sweet girl." I nodded.

"This is Ao. She is my roommate, actually."

"My, my is she a looker."

"The one on the left is Bon, the one on the right is Shima, and the one in the middle is Konekomaru."

"They look...nice?"

"I know that they look odd. Alright, this is Yukio. I took this picture when he was teaching class the one day. He wouldn't let me take one of him normally."

"What did you just say? Did you say teaching class? He looks your age!"

"He is my age. He took that class a few years back, and they are sort staff, so he teaches it," I lied.

"It's hard to believe a school like that would be short staffed."

"Well I guess it is sometimes."

"Well he looks cute. What do you think about him?" I looked away, ignoring the question. Mom laughed.

"This is the last one. His name is Rin. He is actually Yukio's older twin. Everyone finds it hard to believe because Yukio is so much mature and responsible, they figured he was older. I don't think that though. I can see that Rin tries his best. He just has some...complications. He is actually a really good older brother." Mom just looked at me, knowing I was going to keep talking. "You know he is a really good cook. He actually cooks every meal that I eat. He makes bento boxes for Ao, Yukio, himself and I. Ao and I always go over for dinner. If I did eat breakfast, I am sure he would make that too. He actually taught me how to make a few dishes, even though Ao is his main student."

"I think I found my answer," Mom said when I finished.

"No way!" I yelled as I blushed slightly.

"Come on, Ashley. You know who she really likes. I couldn't see her loving anyone else," Dad said, ruffling my hair when he entered the room.

"You couldn't be more right, Albert," Mom laughed. I looked at both of them.

"Will someone tell me what you guys are talking about!" I yelled in anger.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Well speak of the devil!" Dad exclaimed as he walked to the door. I cringed at the thought of them using the term "devil" so lightly, when they have no idea he is actually real.

"Hey Albert. My mom wanted me to invite you over for pizza. They just ordered a bunch. Well, too much actually. If you don't come over, I will be eating pizza for three days."My eyes widened as I heard the person behind the door laugh.

"Sure thing, Jared. We will be over in a few minutes. We actually have a surprise you will enjoy." Now was Dad's turn to laugh.

"Oh really?" Dad nodded as he closed the door. I blushed for the second time that night when Dad looked back at me.

"We should get going. Pizza awaits you!" Dad said very dramatically.

"You know, Akemi, you should really talk to Jared more. He told me just the other day that he hasn't heard from you in a while. Well, he told me some other things too, but I won't tell what." Mom sang as she followed Dad upstairs to get ready. I sighed as I slumped in my chair.

...

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of JJ's house. I suddenly got very nervous. What is he changed? What if I changed? What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if he has a girlfriend? I shock the last thought out of my head. Why would it matter if he did? I have Rin anyways. Why am I thinking that! Rin is just a friend. The same goes for JJ.

"Are you okay dear?" JJ's mom, Kara asked me. I realized I was the only one standing on their porch. My parents had already gone inside.

"I'm fine!" I answered suddenly. She laughed as she guided me inside. I breathed in the familiar scent of the Johnson's house.

"Jared is in his room. Why don't you go up their? He is the only one that doesn't know you are here," JJ's dad, Micheal, said. I nodded and headed upstairs. I ran my hand along the familiar tan wall. Finally, I reached his door at the end of the hall. I pushed his door open, then jumped out of the way, just to throw him off.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call. I tensed up. Did he really have a girlfriend? Was that her? Was she pretty? Is she someone I know? Someone I hate? Someone I like? Did she like me? WOULD she like me? I sucked in a breath and jumped in the doorway.

"Surprise!" I yelled, waving my hands like an idiot. Before I could process my surroundings, I was in JJ's arms. I smiled and hugged him back. If that was his girlfriend, he wouldn't hug me like that in front of her. Or would he? I guess I don't know him as well as I used to. That is, if he changed. When he pulled away from the hug, he dragged me into his room and sat me on his bed beside him.

"It's been awhile." I looked up to see Andrew Dorian. Andrew was in the same class as me in elementary school, until he moved away. He met JJ through me, and they remained friends since. I actually hadn't seen him since then.

"Andrew, right?" I mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny. You seem to have grown up." I blushed and looked away. I knew what he meant by "grown". I mentally face-palmed when I realized that the voice was his; my stupid brain thought it was a girl. Now, I realized it was DEFINITELY not a girl. Andrew's voice was very deep now. He was actually kind of hot. I shook the thought away as I looked back at JJ.

"So I guess I was the surprise Dad told you about. Were you surprised?"

"Very."

"Awesome." My phone vibrated, meaning I got a text.

"Nice phone," Andrew said. I looked at my phone as if it was the first time I saw it. It was a black smart phone. I didn't think there was anything special about it. Andrew must have been being sarcastic.

_From: Rin_

_Subject: (none)_

_Did you make it? I would have texted sooner, but I'm not sure about the time zone thing. I guess you could be sleeping right now. If you are, I probably woke you up. Well now I feel like an ass. I really hope I didn't wake you up. _

I smiled at the text.

"Someone is a little worried," Andrew teased. I didn't even realize that JJ was standing across the room doing something, and Andrew moved beside me. JJ paid no mind to Andrew.

"I guess you could say that."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" If JJ wasn't looking before, he definitely was now. I looked up and saw JJ, waiting for the response that didn't come soon enough for me.

"No, he isn't'."

"You sound upset about that. Did he reject you? Or were you dating and he broke up with you?" JJ looked even angrier now.

"Neither." My phone went off again.

_From: Yukio_

_Subject: (none)_

_I apologize about Rin. Once again, he is too stupid to realize something as simple as time-zones. Anyways, I would like to tell you to be careful. If any time you feel lonely, just tell me and I will fly out there. I would also like you to read chapter 5-7. That is all we will be covering while you are gone. If you have any questions, just ask me. _

I sighed at the fact that I had homework on my vacation.

"Okay that HAS to be your boyfriend. If you get lonely he will fly out? Come on! You can't deny that one!" Andrew exclaimed. JJ ran over to look at my phone screen. Actually, "lonely" was the keyword we thought of for demon-related matters. Yukio realized that nowadays many people read each other's texts. Since I was the only one with friends outside of Cram School, I was the only one who needed a code-word.

"There has to be a rule against dating your students," JJ said worriedly.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I yelled in annoyance. Conveniently, the moment I yelled that, Kara appeared at JJ's door.

"Jared Allen Johnson! You and Andrew better get away from her! I do not let girls into your room so you can do inappropriate things with them! And if she says she has a boyfriend, you stop what you shouldn't be doing to begin with!" Kara yelled, than huffed off. I looked around and realized what she was talking about, and blushed madly.

Andrew was sitting on one side of me, with his one hand on the other side of me. He practically had his head on my shoulder. JJ had one hand on either side on my legs, and was crouching in front of my face, blocking anyone's view of my phone. Kara must have thought I said I DID have a boyfriend, rather than didn't. Andrew and JJ must have realized this, because they jumped back.

"I guess dinner is here," JJ said nervously. Andrew nodded and followed JJ out the door, leaving me behind.

_To: Yukio_

_Subject: (none)_

_I hope you know I just got in a bunch of trouble! JJ and his friend Andrew now are convinced that I am either dating you or Rin. I will make sure I read the chapters. Talk to you later._

I sent the text and followed JJ and Andrew downstairs.


	14. Awakening

After we ate, my parents and I went home. I went straight up to my room and got on my computer. I got on Skype and called Yukio.

"Hello, Akemi. What's up?" Yukio asked when he answered the call.

"I just want to know what to do if I see a demon. Now that you mentioned it, I feel very unsafe. I am not sure if I will see one."

"Whatever you do, don't break the ring. There is no guarantee what will happen. If you break it, there is a chance that they will recognize you and stop attacking. If they don't, you may not know how to use your powers. Worse case scenario, you loose control. If you loose control, you could destroy all of Florida. I'm not kidding either. Did you have any weapons at your house?"

"I have a fork."

"I am being serious."

"I am too. My family doesn't hunt, and we don't own any guns. We live in a safe neighborhood, so we don't have to worry about robbers or anything."

"Do you have a kitchen knife?"

"We have two. Mom would notice if they went missing."

"What would I notice went missing?" I jumped at Mom's voice. I looked up to see her standing in my doorway.

"Hi, Mom. What's up?" I asked nervously.

"Who are you talking to?"

"N-no one." Mom walked over and looked at my computer screen.

"Is this one of your friends?"

"Yeah. That's Yukio," I admitted defeat.

"I see. So why are you choosing to talk to my daughter during your free time? Is there something going on between you too?" Yukio adjusted his glasses.

"She actually called me," Yukio adjusted his glasses.

"Aww! Akemi! You couldn't stand to be away from your friends for a few hours! That is adorable!" Mom yelled as she smothered me in a death hug.

"Can't. Breath. Let. Go!" I yelled. Mom gasped and let me go.

"Hey Yukio. What do you want for dinner tonight?" I heard Rin asked. I looked at the screen and saw that Rin was standing in the background. He didn't have a shirt on. I blushed slightly, then realized something.

"Rin!" I screamed. Rin must have realized what I was talking about, because he shoved his tail in his pants just in time for my mom to look at the screen.

"Is someone embarrassed to see her crush without a shirt!" Mom yelled as she pulled me into another death grip. I could see Rin blushing. I smirked and pried myself from Mom.

"You need to stop making assumptions!" I yelled at my mom when I broke free. I crossed my arms and turned away from her.

"Shiemi actually invited us over for dinner tonight," Yukio finally answered Rin. "Akemi, I have to go so I can go take a shower. I will talk to you later. I think Rin wants to talk to you. Just make sure he logs off the computer when he is done." I nodded and watched Yukio step away from the computer. Rin grabbed the computer and laid on his bed.

"So you are Rin. I heard you can cook," Mom said, turning the computer so she could talk to Rin easier.

"Uh, yeah," Rin replied nervously.

"When did you learn to cook?"

"When I was younger, no one in my house knew how to cook, so I figured I should learn. Yukio and D-" Rin stopped talking and looked down, a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Mom switched to mother mode.

"I have to go." Rin shut Yukio's laptop, ending the call.

"Rin," I said worriedly. Mom just looked at me and smirked. "What!" I yelled in defense.

"Nothin'. I should get back to the dishes." Mom touched my nose and left my room.

What was it that made him so upset? Was he about to say "dad"? Who was his dad anyways?

...

I woke up to the now unfamiliar smell of eggs and bacon. I rolled over in my bed and grabbed my phone. Since I had no new texts, I got up and headed downstairs. I paid no mind to my computer that was still up, Skyping Yukio. Since Rin shut the laptop, but didn't end the call, the call was just paused. If Yukio was to open his laptop, he would resume the call, seeing anything in my room.

I walked down the stairs and rounded the corner to head into the living room. I closed my eyes and yawned, but kept walking. I eventually hit something. That something hugged me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was JJ.

"Someone a little tired?" JJ teased me. I nodded and rested my head on his chest. For some reason, the image of me falling asleep on Rin's shoulder flashed through my head. I gasped and jumped back. I lost my balance and fell. I braced myself for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes to see JJ, once again, holding me. He must have caught me. I laughed nervously and removed myself from the moment by walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Sweety. Sleep well?" Mom asked as she stirred the eggs. I nodded as I sat on one of the bar-stools and put my head on the counter. "You sure? You still seem tired." I nodded my head, closing my eyes.

I felt someone give me jumper-cables. I shrieked and jumped up. I turned around to see JJ smiling at me. "Now she's up!" he yelled. I jumped at him and punched him in the arm. "Happy now?" I froze when I realized this situation was very similar to the day I punched Mephisto for teasing her about sleeping Rin's shoulder.

"Hello! Earth to Akemi!" I snapped back to reality to see JJ waving his hands in my face. "Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out a lot."

"I'm fine. Is breakfast ready?" I changed the subject. Mom nodded and set a plate of food on the counter for me. "If it's okay with you, I will eat this in my room. I want to get my homework done so I don't have to worry about it." Mom nodded. I grabbed the plate and headed upstairs.

I set my plate on my desk and turned around to shut my door, only to be greeted by JJ standing their with his food, the door shut behind him. "Can I join you?" he asked. I nodded. He set his food beside mine and sat on the bed beside me. I followed his motion.

"Are you sure you're okay?" JJ asked in a serious tone.

"Yepper Peppers." (AN: I just started saying that phrase one day. I have no clue where I got that from.)

"That's nice. Now what's bothering you?"

"I told you-"

"Bull shit! I know you! There is something wrong!" I was taken aback by his harsh words.

"Well-"

"Don't beat around the bush. Just tell me what's wrong." JJ's tone changed. I looked away, hoping I would find the answer somewhere in my room. When I looked back to JJ, his face was close to mine. I could feel his breath on my face. I blushed and my eyes widened. His face inched closer and closer. My heart stopped beating for a split second.

Suddenly, JJ was a foot away from me again, eating a piece of bacon. I turned around to see that he was reaching for the food behind me. "Rin!" I heard. I looked around my room for where the noise came from. My eyes rested on my computer screen. Skype was up and I was looking at someone's back. The figure turned around and I saw that it was Yukio.

"Yukio?" I asked as I pulled the laptop closer.

"What happened?" Yukio asked.

"What do you mean? And why is our Skype still going on?"

"Did Rin close the laptop or did he end the call?"

"He closed it."

"He just paused the call then. Anyways, he just swore and stormed out of the room. I was sitting on my bed, studying, and he asked me if he could use the computer. When he opened the computer it resumed Skype. Did something just happen on your end?" My eyes widened when I realized that Rin must not have realized JJ was reaching for bacon.

"Shit!" I screamed as I ran out of the room.

"Akemi! Wait!" I heard JJ call after me.

I ran downstairs, passing Mom and Dad in the living room.

"Akemi?" they both asked at once. "JJ!" Mom called. "What's wrong with her?" JJ ignored her and kept running.

I ran out of the house and started running towards town. I felt someone pull on my arm. I snapped my head around to see JJ.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled.

"I have to go back to Japan!" I started crying.

"No you don't! If it's Rin your worried about, we can call him back home. Just come back to your house."

"No!" I screamed as I jerked his hand away. I started running again. JJ ran after me. Everyone stared at me while I ran down the street. I stopped suddenly when I saw black bugs flying around me. No one noticed them.

"Demons," I whispered to myself. I slowly walked in the direction they seemed to gather. JJ had caught up to me.

"Akemi? What's wrong?" he asked. I ignored him. When the demons started moving faster, I ran after them. When I ran, JJ started to run.

I followed them to the woods. When we got to a clearing, I stopped moving. I looked around. All the black demons disappeared. I saw a large demon standing on the other side of the field. I quickly reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I called Yukio.

"Hello. This is Yukio," Yukio said on the other line.

"Yukio!" I screamed, "Demon! There is a huge demon! What do I do! I'm in the woods away from people!"

"Just calm down. I will get the infinity from Mephisto. Just hold him off until I get there."

_CLICK_

"JJ! Get out of here! Run far away!" I yelled at JJ, who just caught up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I said get away!" I turned and screamed at him.

I watched in horror as the demon jumped over me and attacked JJ. Luckily, he only scratched his arm. "JJ!" I screamed. JJ's eyes widened as he was slowly able to see the demon. "His temp-taint." I jumped at the demon and punched it in the face. It laughed and punched me back. I was flown across the field.

"Stupid girl!" it screamed as it ran after me. I ran back towards JJ, barely missing the demon's next attack.

"I have to do it!" I yelled as I took the ring off. I smashed it. Blue light flew around me. I felt my ears grow. My teeth extended. A tail grew from my spine. I felt power flow through me. I opened my glowing eyes to see a sword from in my hand. I grasped it.

The blade appeared to be made of emerald. The hilt was a strong vine that I knew couldn't be broken. The grip was thousands of tiny daisy flowers. I smirked as I lunged at the demon.

"Kusa! The Earth Princess!" it shrieked. "She has awoken!" It started to run away, but I slashed its arm off before it could. It cried out and disappeared. I turned around and faced JJ. My smile grew unnaturally large. I slowly walked towards him. I flicked the blood off my sword. Thousands of flowers started to form under my feet as I walked.

"Akemi! What the hell is going on!" JJ screamed as he fell to his knees. I felt my power boil faster threw my veins. I felt my power consume me.

_Shit!_

I laughed wickedly as I ran towards JJ, my sword in position to strike at him.

_Stop! Please stop! Someone help me! I don't want to hurt him!_

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the screams from JJ. All I heard was another sword hitting my own. I opened my eyes to see Rin's sword against my own. JJ was behind him trembling.

"Rin," I chocked out before I collapsed in his arms. Rin sheathed his sword in time to catch me.


	15. Weird Situations

I am going to switch my POV to omniscient, just so I can explain things from all angles. I hope you all can forgive me!

* * *

"Rin! You can't just run ahead like that! It isn't fair that you have inhuman speed either!" Yukio yelled as he caught up with Rin. "Akemi! What happened!"

"I blocked her blade and she passed out," Rin explained as picked Akemi up bridal-style. "Grab her sword and help Jared up. We have to head back to their house. Jared is hurt and Akemi needs to sleep." Yukio obeyed and helped Jared up.

"What is going on! I will not go one step with you all until you tell me!" Jared yelled as he pulled away from Yukio.

"I really don't want to do this," Yukio mumbled as he knocked Jared out. Yukio pulled him over his shoulder and started walking back to the house.

With a little trouble, the twins found her house. Before they went in, Rin set Akemi on the ground. He took off his jacket and put it on Akemi, flipping the hood up. "Take Jared up thew the window, Yukio," Rin told his brother. Yukio nodded and head around the house. Rin sucked in his pride and opened the door to Akemi's house. After one step in the house, Akemi's dad was at the door, a baseball bat in his hand.

"Who are you!" he shouted.

"Hello, uh, sir. My name's Rin Ok-"

"Rin!" Akemi's mom interrupted Rin. She ran over to the door. "Leave Rin alone!" she barked at her husband. "What can I do for you?"

"I, uh, have Akemi here. She...feel asleep. I brought her over so I could put her in her bed," Rin lied.

"Who's coat is she wearing?" her dad asked.

"Mine, sir. She was...cold, so I put it on her."

"What a gentleman!" her mom cooed. "Her room is upstairs. First door on the right."

"Th-thanks you," Rin said as he pushed past her parents.

As he was running upstairs, Rin could feel her body start to heat up again. _'Shit!'_he cursed as he ran faster to her room. _'Just hold in there. We will have your powers sealed soon.'_

Rin flung the door open and laid her on her bed. Yukio was already there, treating Jared's injuries.

"I already called Mephisto. He said he was going to get something to seal her away, then using another key to get here," Yukio answered my unasked, but intented to be asked later on, question.

Not a minute later, Mephisto entered threw Akemi's bedroom door, spinning an Infinity Key around his fingers. Amaimon was standing behind him.

"Amaimon, get the sword. There isn't much time before she snaps again. We have to hurry," Mephisto rushed. Mephisto strode over to Akemi and put a necklace around her neck. On the necklace, there was a ring that looked the same as the other one. He said a strange chant then took the sword from Amaimon. He carefully squeezed the sword into the ring. The sword slowly disappeared as it was put in the ring.

"Will she be okay, brother?" Amaimon asked.

"Why would you care," Rin snarled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Amaimon retorted.

"Would you all stop fighting and tell me what the hell is going on!" Jared yelled.

"Actually, we should be going. I think I will erase her parent's memory. I don't think we need them remembering anything that happened today. Yukio, you will have to tell her what happened. For now, leave the house and come back in when we leave. Make sure you act like you just came here to visit. Jared, got home for now. Akemi will tell you when she is ready," Mephisto said.

"Like hell I'm leaving!" Rin and Jared yelled at once. They shot each other glares.

"Rin! Do what you're told!" Yukio yelled. "And Jared, we can erase your memories too, if you want."

"No way! I need to figure out what happened before I forget!"

"Great! Then let's be one our way." Mephisto motioned for everyone to follow him. Reluctantly, they all did.

"Who are you guys!" Albert yelled when everyone walked downstairs. "Let Jared go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Mephisto said as he tapped him on the head, erasing his memory.

"Albert!" Ashley yelled as she ran over to her husband that was now collapsed on the floor. "What did you do to him!"

"That isn't important." Mephisto grabbed her head and erased her memory. Ashley collapsed on the floor beside Albert. "We should hurry. They will wake up in a minute." Amaimon put the Infinity Key in the door, allowing Mephisto and Rin to leave before him. When Amaimon passed through, he closed the door behind him.

"Wh-where did they go?" Jared asked nervously.

"They went back home. You still have much to learn about Exorcists. Now, get going. The faster you leave, the faster I can treat Akemi's injuries," Yukio said as he opened the door so they could both exit the house. Jared nodded and left for home. Yukio listed for Akemi's parents to wake up.

"Why are we on the floor?" Yukio heard Ashley saw from the other side on the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"We can figure that out later. Someone is here," Albert said. Yukio smiled when Albert opened the door. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, sir. I am Yukio Okumura. I am Akemi's friend from Japan," Yukio said with a bow. Albert was very confused with the bowing, but shrugged it off.

"Why did-"

"Albert! Let the poor boy in!" Ashley yelled. She grabbed Yukio's arm and dragged him inside the house. "You should find Akemi's room fairly easy. It is upstairs." Ashley smiled and pushed him along. Yukio could hear her start yelling at her husband as he ascended the stairs. Yukio sighed and opened her door.

He walked over to her bed and sat down. He put his hand on her face to check her temperature. Yukio sighed in relief that she didn't have a fever. He picked up the ring on her necklace and examined it. The seal was complete, so Akemi would wake up any time now.

Yukio gasped when Akemi grabbed his arm. "Yukio? What happened?" Akemi asked as she sat up. "My ring!" she screamed as she looked down at her empty fingers.

"Calm down. It's alright. You were attacked by a demon and you smashed it. Mephisto remade it and it is now a necklace. Your sword is hidden inside it. It is up to you to be able to summon it," Yukio explained. Akemi suddenly remembered everything that happened.

"JJ! What happened to JJ!" Akemi said up.

"We sent him back home. You are get the honor of explaining everything to him."

"Will you help me?"

"Of course I will."

"When did you learn I was a demon?"

"Mephisto told me everything before you entered my class." They two sat in silence for a minute.

"So should I talk to JJ now?" Akemi finally asked. Yukio nodded, and followed her downstairs.

"Going somewhere?" Ashley asked when she saw the two teens walk downstairs.

"We are going over to JJ's. I want him to meet Yukio," Akemi lied.

"That's fine. Have fun!" Akemi nodded and kept walking. "Wait!" Ashley yelled.

"Y-yes?" Akemi answered nervously. Yukio realized that Akemi's tail was sticking out. Thinking quickly, Yukio hugged her from behind, hiding her tail.

"We should get going. Jared is waiting for us," he coolly said. "I'm sorry, was there something you needed to say?"

"It's not important," Ashley giggled. "Go on."

The two kept walking, Yukio still hugging Akemi. When they got outside, Akemi slapped Yukio on the face. "What the hell was that for!" she screamed at him, blushing.

"Your tail."

"My tail?"

"You have a tail now." Yukio said as he stuffed the extra appendage up her shirt.

"I have a what!" she screamed. Yukio could see a few people around them looking.

"I know it's upsetting having a hole in your favorite shirt, but we can always get you a new one," Yukio said slightly loud so people around them could here. "You need to keep it down. You do have neighbors," he gave her a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I guess I forgot. It's a good thing you're good at getting out of weird situations," Akemi whispered back.

"Akemi? Is that you?" The two broke their hug and looked up to see a girl about their age standing a few feet away from them. This girl had her long black hair in plates that went to her mid-stomach.

Akemi looked at this girl a minute, trying to figure out who it was. "Do I know you?" Akemi finally asked.

"You don't remember me? It's Olivia Hem! Remember?"

"..."

"I've been in your class since Pre-K," Olivia said rather annoyed.

"Olivia!" a boy called as he ran up to her, waving his hand in the air. "Don't run off like that!" he yelled between his breaths when he finally caught up. This boy had longer black hair and green eyes.

"I had to! I saw Akemi! I just had to come say hi!" The boy lifted his head.

"Dylan? I remember you now, Olivia. Your Dylan's twin! I knew you looked familiar!" Akemi realized.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Dylan said.

"So who's this pencil?" Olivia asked. Yukio's eyebrow twitched.

"Did she just call me a pencil?" Yukio leaned into Akemi and asked. Akemi nodded in response.

"This is Yukio Okumura. He is my friend from Japan," Akemi explained.

"Japan! So the rumors were true!" Olivia shouted.

"There were rumors that you were going to move to Japan to go to a fancy school, but we weren't sure," Dylan chimed in.

"I thought you said Jared was your only friend from back home?" Yukio asked.

"Well Olivia and I aren't friends; she just thinks we are. And Dylan and I have some...history," Akemi explained.

"What's this?" Olivia played with her necklace, oblivious to the insult. "It says 'Kusa Shizen'. What's that mean? Is it Japanese?" Akemi stepped back defensively, running into Yukio. Akemi looked up at him.

"You okay?" Dylan asked.

"We do have somewhere to be, so if you will excuse us," Yukio said as he put his arm around Akemi, blocking her form their view as they walked past, leaving a baffled Olivia and Dylan.

"Thank you," Akemi mumbled.

"No problem," Yukio said as he let her go. Akemi led Yukio onto the porch and opened the door. She started walking in the door when Yukio stopped her. "Shouldn't you knock?"

"Ha! This is practically my house. I don't have to knock," Akemi laughed as she continued walking. Yukio shrugged and followed her through the unfamiliar house. He was drug up the stairs and down a hallway. Finally, they reached Jared's door.

"Get in here," Jared snapped before Akemi could knock. She flinched and opened the door. Jared glared at her from his desk as she and Yukio sat on his bed. "Start talking!"

"First, you should know that True Cross Academy is _not _a normal school."


	16. Okay, I believe you now

"Do you honestly expect me to believe this shit?" Jared asked rather loudly after Akemi and Yukio finished explaining everything.

"Of course," Yukio retorted.

"Come ON! These demons run around killing people and exorcists, or whatever their called, kill them? Satan is real and lives in Hell, and you and Rin are his twin sons? That creepy principal and that green-haired freak are also Satan's kids? And not only is the green-haired one King of the Earth, he is Akemi's real father and she has inherited some of his powers?" Yukio and Akemi nodded. "This HAS to be a joke!"

"It isn't! You saw for yourself!" Akemi screamed.

"Let's calm down now," Yukio interrupted. Akemi and Jared looked at Yukio, scowls on their face. "We can't help it if Jared doesn't want to believe us. It is up to him to decide if what we said is true, in his mind. Anyways, we really need to get back, Akemi. We need to figure out the extent of your powers, and have you figure out how to summon your powers and sword. I guess you can start training with Rin, since you both use swords."

"Whatever you say," Akemi said as she stood up. "Do we have to fly back?"

"I have a key. We just have to stop at your house so you can grab your things."

"Bye," Jared muttered, looking away.

_SLAP!_

"You are not going to ignore me just because you don't believe what we said. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Akemi yelled after slapping Jared across the face. Yukio's eyes widened. He laughed as he headed towards the door.

"I will meet you at your house. Head over after you say goodbye," Yukio said as he left Jared's room. The remaining teens sat in silence.

"Looks like we have to say goodbye again," Jared finally spoke. Akemi nodded. The room fell silent again.

Akemi stood up and hugged Jared. Jared gasped in surprise. He sighed and hugged her back. Akemi started to cry. No matter how many times they said goodbye, she couldn't help but cry. Jared rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Is something under your shirt?" Jared asked, feeling a lump.

"I don't know," Akemi said, pulling away from the hug, but remained sitting on Jared's lap. She put a hand up the back of her shirt, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Akemi gasped when she remembered she now had an extra appendage: a tail. Jared gave her an odd look, causing Akemi to laugh nervously.

"What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing," Akemi said, attempting to stand up and put some distance between Jared and herself. Jared, however, did not agree with her plan. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back towards him. When he did this, her left arm fell out of the back of her shirt, exposing her tail. Jared's eyes widened.

"What the hell is that!" he screamed.

"I h-have a t-tail."

"Why do you have a fucking tail!"

"I'm a demon, remember?"

"I think I believe you now."

"Yay!" Akemi cheered as she jumped on Jared, causing his chair to fall out under them.. The end result: they both fell on the floor. Jared laughed as Akemi continued to hug him. The chair managed to slide across his floor to the other side of the room.

Akemi lifted her head. She blushed when she realized she was laying on Jared, their faces fairly close to each other.

"I fell," Akemi inhaled her words.

"I noticed," Jared laughed. Akemi laughed too. "Are you planning on getting up an time soon?"

"Not really." Akemi laid her head back on Jared. After a minute, she lifted her head, about to say something.

"Jared, have you seen the-" Jared's mother opened the door. "What is going on?" Jared sat up, causing Akemi to fly backwards.

"Kara!" Akemi yelled.

"I didn't know you were here," Kara said. She shot Jared a "you're in deep shit" stare.

"I came over about an hour ago..."Akemi's voice trailed off.

"I see. Jared, may I have a word with you in the hall?" Before Jared could move, he was yanked up by the collar of his shirt and dragged outside the room. Akemi held back a laugh. When she calmed down, she stood up and started fixing his room. The chair was put back by the desk. Akemi then made his bed and shoved the clothes that were on the floor in his dresser, after deciding that they were clean. Satisfied with her work, she sat down on his chair and awaited Jared's return.

A few minutes later, Jared was thrown back into his room. Kara slammed the door shut. Jared hit his floor with a _thud. _

"Well?" Akemi teased.

"I think Mom is getting me fixed," Jared said as he stood up. He looked around his room. "Did you clean?"

"It was starting to bother me. I hope you don't mind."

"The Akemi I knew would NEVER even think about thinking about cleaning. Are you sure you are Akemi Drew?"

"I guess Ao rubbed off on me," Akemi smirked. "Anyways, so what all did Kara say?"

"I am never allowed to have girls in my room again, never allowed to go to a girls house again, never allowed to speak to a girl, text a girl, or speak of a girl, for one thing."

"Why plural? Are you saying you actually have more friends than Andrew and I? Specifically girls?"

"I don't. Mom must think so. She says I am 'handsome and popular'. I would just like to know what Jared she is talking about. It is certainly not me." Jared laid down on his bed.

"Interesting." Akemi laid down beside him. Jared stood up and moved to the chair. Akemi shot him a confused look.

"I can never share a piece of furniture either. And the floor counts." Akemi laughed.

"Shit!" Akemi yelled as she stood up. "Yukio!" Jared walked over to Akemi and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you later then." Akemi nodded and hugged him back. Akemi let go and walked over to his door. Without looking back, she opened the door and and ran back to her house.


End file.
